nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Loki
Loki (ロキ) is a member of the Nine Norsemen and is known as the King of Tricksters. He is also a member of the Giant Clan and thus, his true form is slightly taller than ordinary people, though not as tall as he could be due to his human half, however he can alter his size. His power is "False Reality", which is an ability centered around attacking the psyche of others. As a usurper sin of Greed, his sacred treasure (weapon) was Laufey, a predatory knife stolen from the Demon Realm. Appearance Loki, though he can alter his appearance if he wants to, usually appears as a young man with pale skin, wild, short, and unkept red hair, and orange eyes with thin eyebrows. He lacks facial hair and he is rather thin for a giant, but is still very lean, with four abdominal muscles on his stomach and decent biceps. He wears hooped silver earrings as well. He usually wears a stitched blacked shirt with short sleeves. He wears a black collar around his neck with bands around his chest. He has bandages around his forearms, ending at his wrists. He also has tight-fitting green pants with gold-buckled boots. When he was influenced by Demonic Energy, Loki had runes up and down his arms, ending at his chest. His eyes were a deep, reflectionless purple, and he was surrounded by a magenta, flame-like aura. Personality Loki is an overall tricky, manipulative, and unpredictable man, and is also an expert liar. He has a sarcastic, playful, and imaginative personality and appears to make light of anything, no matter how grim or twisted it is. After he brings someone in trouble with his pranks, he often saves them so he would look like the hero of the day. He is almost childish, and loves to annoy or otherwise mess with people just to entertain himself, especially in combat, where he is known to toy with his opponents, using only a fraction of his power just to taunt them. He is aware of his intelligence and shows great pride in it, believing himself superior to almost everyone. However, his arrogance is often a thin cover for how low he feels next to his adoptive brother Thor, and feels envious of his strength and the admiration he receives from others. On the other hand, he greatly loves Frigg, who has been a mother-figure to him since he was a little boy. At the end of the arc however, his personality takes a sinister turn, showing sadistic tendencies and an overpowering need for power, such as when he stole the powers of the current Sin of Greed to amplify his own. However, this was due to the overwhelming amount of Demonic Energy that flooded into him from the weapon he stole from the Demon Realm, and upon Odin ridding it of Demon Energy, Loki went back to his usual self. Plot Abilities and Equipment Loki, out of all Nine Norsemen, is the third most powerful, just behind Thor and Odin. He is shown to easily wipe out a group of Holy Knights, thanks to his combination of skill in magic and his giant abilities. Immense Strength: Since he's part giant, Loki is able to perform staggering feats of strength, though not to the likes of other Giants when he is the size of a normal human. Even so, he is immensely strong, able to casually lift a building. Enhanced Speed: Using his strength, Loki is actually incredibly fast and agile, however due to his original giant size, this speed is reduced. But when shrunken to human size his speed increases, being able to move at possibly just a bit slower than light, as stated by Odin. Enhanced Durability: Due to being part giant, Loki is able to withstand several mortal blows, with few actually able to cause grievous harm to him. He has even brushed off lightning from Thor. Abilities False Reality: This ability allows Loki to perform illusions of any kind to trick his enemies. This ability also intensifies any psychological attack he makes to his enemy, whether he is attacking their beliefs, motives, morale, or otherwise influencing the thinking or behavior of his opponent. Creation: Though only mentioned, it is believed Loki can manipulate earth due to his Giant heritage and connection with nature. * Godly Fire Storm: A spell that allows Loki to attack the opponent with a powerful burst of fire. An amplified version of Fire Storm. * Curse Engage: A spell with which Loki creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a necklace around the neck of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim of the spell is unable to ever remove the necklace. * Enhanced Transformation: This spell allows Loki to shapeshift into any living being he wishes, changing his physical appearance. Unlike the regular Transformation, this spell is not as tiring, and can be used in rapid succession many times in a row. * Nightmare Teller: With this technique Loki can induce nightmarish visions by reawakening traumatic memories within an opponent. Once activated it is possible the opponent may never wake from the nightmare. * Holy Grail: A healing spell that can put the user back to full health, and even regenerate lost limbs. However, it is exhausting to humans and leaves Loki somewhat fatigued. * Magic Seal: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective. Loki describes this spell as "elementary" and a must in case of encounter of another mage/magic user. * Glyph Summon: Using glyphs in a variety of ways, Loki can create a slippery platform to skate on at high speed, generate midair platforms to manipulate his trajectory in the air, perform limited time dilation that can speed up actions, and trap opponents, to name a few. Snatch: After stealing the powers of the Sin of Greed, Loki gained the ability to "rob" physical objects and the abilities of other creatures, without making any actual or direct contact. As he steals the physical attributes of his opponents, they are added onto his own physical abilities, thus strengthening him and weakening them. However, the amount of strength Loki can steal is limited as his body can only contain so much before he reaches his maximum capacity, which is how he was defeated, leading to the return of Snatch to the Sin of Greed. * Physical Hunt: A characteristic technique of Loki's magic that allows him to temporarily steal all of his opponents physical abilities, including both their strength and speed. These abilities are added to his own. * Fox Hunt: A technique best used in conjunction with a far-reaching weapon. Boasting pinpoint accuracy, the technique allowed Loki to grab hold of an object and pull it towards himself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions. * Banishing Kill: Loki used this power to pull himself over a distance, delivering a near instantaneous and fatal slash to his opponent as he was propelled across from them. * Assault Hunt: A powerful but savage attack where Loki was thrust forward, beheading any caught in his path. This technique allowed him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. * Hunter Fest: A technique that allowed Loki to steal the physical strength of every living creature within a hundred foot radius of himself. However, there is a limit to how much strength Loki could rob a person from. Once the limit was reached, Loki was incapable of robbing the person of more power as it placed his own body in danger. After using Hunter Fest to its limit, he became heavily fatigued to the point that he was incapable of walking. Weapons Loki uses a knife called Laufey, which has a special demonic venom infused in the edges, that could kill those cut by it within seconds by attacking the heart and nervous system, though those with demonic, dragon, or goddess blood could shrug it off, or those with particularly high willpower. Power Level Loki's power level in his Norseman base, is as follows. Loki's power level after infused with Demonic Energy and taking and using Snatch, at his absolute peak, is as follows. Relationships Odin Frigg Thor Heimdall Tyr Baldr Freyr Battles Trivia * His base character theme is "Imperfect Cell" by the youtuber Saiyan Enigma. His demonic version theme is "Goku Black" by Saiyan Enigma. * He is based off of the Norse God of Mischief of the same name from Norse Mythology. * His weapon is named after the mother of Loki from Norse Mythology. * According to the fan-made databook by HellFire707: * His special skill is deceit and cunning. * Competing in games of imaginative insults and pranking are his hobbies. * Weak Point: His arrogance. * Birthplace: Megadozer. * What he likes about himself: His wit and intelligence. * Dream/Hope: Surpassing Thor's power level. * Regrets: "What's a regret?" * The most embarrassing thing in his life: Being tricked himself. * What he wants the most right now: To see the priceless reactions from the people he just tricked. * Favorite animal: Fox, salmon, raven. * Favorite smell: Gasoline. * His favorite food is anything sugary and sweet. * His charm point is his smirk. * He secretly has an inferiority complex to Thor, which he wants to overcome. * The person he respects the most is Frigg. * The person he doesn't want to make an enemy of is Odin. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Giant Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:HellFire707's Stuff Category:Nine Norsemen